Grown Woman
Grown Woman is to be featured in Lesson Number One, the season premier of the Fugly Hoes Saga: The College Years. It is sung by Angelika to back up her reasoning for not coming back to the glee club. Lyrics Angelika: I remember being young and so brave I knew what I needed I was spending all my nights and days laid back day dreaming Look at me - I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something Told the world I would paint this town Now betcha I run news (The Feminist Students: Ahh) Angelika (Feminist Students): 'Cause I put it (Down like that, down like that) And I'm making (All these racks, all these racks) And I'm moving (Round like that, round like that) When I do it (I don't look back, don't look back) I'm a grown woman I do whatever I want I'm a grown woman (Grown woman) I do whatever I want (I do whatever I want) They love the way I walk 'Cause I walk with a vengeance And they listen to me when I talk 'Cause I ain't pretendin' It took a while, now I understand Just where I'm going I know the world and I know who I am It's 'bout time I show it (ahh) I'm a grown woman (Grown woman) I can do whatever I want (I can do whatever I want) I'm a grown woman (Grown woman) I can do whatever I want (I can do whatever I want) I can be bad if I want I can say what I want I can live fast if I want I can go slow all night long I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want I'm a grown woman And I know that I got it (Got it got it) I'm a grown woman Ain't got no room in her pockets I'm a grown woman Look down, got you so excited I really want to know if you got it like that Cause you got a cute face And that booty so fat Go girl (Go girl) She got that bum (That bum) That girl can get whatever she wants That girl (Hey girl), She got that tight (That tight) Them boys, They do whatever she like I'm a grown woman I'm a grown woman I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (Ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (Ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (Ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (Ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (Ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (Ever I want) Category:College Years Songs Category:Songs sung by Angelika